Sunlight projected through windows can not only project harmful ultraviolet (UV) rays into an interior space, but can also generate unwanted heat, create a glare, and damage/fade furnishings within the interior space. Also, windows may come in many different shapes and sizes creating obstacles for finding shades that may reduce the unwanted features in sunlight. In addition, the unwanted features caused by the sunlight may be seasonal such that solar protection is not required year round.